10 Rules for Finding Mr Right
by Lumeton
Summary: Sora's sure his true love is somewhere out there. It's up to a bartender named Riku to introduce him to the basic rules of finding The One. Will it help?
1. Rule 1

**10 Rules for Finding Mr. Right**

_A/N: So, what do you think of the title? :P_

_Yeah, so, I watched the movie He's Just Not That Into You, and I got this idea. _

_So, yeah, this story will be 10 chapters long, every chapter introducing (read: Riku introduces) one rule for finding Mr. Right. I do not guarantee these will work, though, so if you wanna try them, do it at your own risk. Hehe._

_Oh, and Sora will be paired with quite a lot of people, though nothing explicit and sometimes Sora's just saying he's dating the person. Just warning. And the characters are pretty OOC, so don't kill me..._

_Yeah, so, on with the story? And I don't own KH._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?<em>"

"Hey, Vexen!"

"_Oh… Sora._"

"You promised to call but I didn't hear from you for two days. Is everything ok?"

"_Um, yeah, everything's great. I'm sorry but I'm in a bad place right now. Mind if we talk later? I'll call you._"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"_Bye._"

The beeping told me Vexen had hung up already. I stared at the phone, sighing. _That's what he said last time, 'I'll call you'. He never did._

"Great. And I didn't go drinking with Kairi and the rest of them because I thought he was gonna take me on a date", I mumbled to myself.

Friday night, all alone at home. Gee, sounds good.

I had met Vexen through a friend of a friend or something of the sorts. The first time we hung out seemed promising, and we were quick to exchange numbers. And that's about that. No dates after that, no calls, not texts. Nothing.

I guess you could say I'm a loveholic. A hopeless, incurable romantic. I cry like a baby when I watch romantic movies. I'm a mass consumer of romance novels. The whole industry might actually collapse if I stopped reading them – and I'm not kidding!

And, my quest for finding my Mr. Right is bordering on an obsession, because I truly believe he's waiting for me somewhere. Who knows, maybe it's the cashier on the small store behind the corner. Or the guy that brings me mail at my work – he's just so obviously gay.

I've gone through so many guys I probably couldn't even count them even if I had two pairs of hands. I had a therapist once that said I'm afraid of being alone, but it's not true. I'm _terrified_ of being alone.

And, if I'm completely honest, I probably would've gone through more guys if only I hadn't grown up on a small island with only five homosexuals, including me. And two of them were girls. Try finding the love of your life when you have as much as two people to choose from – and they ended up together anyway.

I sat up on my bed, where I had been lying. Stuffing my phone into my back pocket, I pondered on what I should do. I didn't really feel like joining Kairi and the others, since I don't want to explain why I'm not on a date like I said I would be. I knew I didn't want to be alone. It would be enough if I was at least _around_ other people.

It was then that I remembered a friend of mine talking about a new bar that had just opened the week before. So, making up my mind, I put on the clothes I had planned to wear on the date with Vexen and headed out.

I walked through the park near my apartment. It was filled with giggling, smiling, kissing couples, all holding hands, all in love. So unlike me.

I tried my best to ignore them, instead turning my attention to the setting sun. I inhaled the fresh air, smelling the freshly cut lawn. The air was humid, and it was probably gonna rain. Should've brought my umbrella.

It only took me five minutes to arrive in front of the neon sign of the Wonderland. It wasn't a small place, but not too big either. The inside was very colourful, with modern sofas and a bar made of glass. The staff was easy to spot, since they all had black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt and a bright turquoise tie.

I decided I might enjoy the place. The atmosphere was relaxed. Most of the customers were pretty young. Some of them were dancing, or more like grinding against each other on the dance floor, while others just sat and chatting with their companions. Quite a few were also beside the bar, drinking and idly chattering with the two bartenders. One of them was a girl with blond hair. Her outfit was a black dress with a turquoise bow around her waist.

But the other bartender caught my eye. He was gorgeous with a capital GORGE. He had long silver hair, and _god_ did the tie bring out his beautiful eyes. Too bad guys like him were usually straight, taken or both.

I wandered over to the bar and sat down, listening to the music coming from the huge speakers, and the thumping of the bass.

There were a lot of couples in wonderland too. If nothing more, at least they were couples for this one night, but I never was one for one night stands. Could it really be so hard to find someone to grow old with.

"Love troubles?" Someone asked with a low voice, the kind that gave you goosebumps.

I turned to look towards the sound. It was the silver haired bartender with a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on his narrow lips.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not quite remembering what he had said.  
>"I've been a bartender long enough to know what's troubling people just by looking at them. And from you I get the feeling of a recent heartbreak", the man said, making a drink of some kind while talking.<p>

"Well, I guess you could say that", I said, shrugging. He smiled, serving a young woman her drink.

"There you go, beautiful", the silverette said, flashing that smile of his.

_I see. A womanizer_.

"So, can I get you something?" the bartender asked, turning towards me and leaving the woman to look dreamily at him.

"Surprise me", I challenged, making the silver haired man grin.  
>"Very well", he nodded.<p>

It didn't take long for me to get so, ahem, _tipsy_ that I started spilling all my worries to the gorgeous man.

"I'm always calling _him_. I know he's busy and all, but it's _always_ me that calls him. Should I talk to him about it? About how I feel?" I asked, probably saying the same thing for the third time already.

"Pardon me for being so straight-forward, but you should stop calling him. If he really is interested, he'll call you. If he's not, he won't. Simple as that", the man said.

"But what if he doesn't call…" I whispered, sighing. The silver haired man offered a small smile. Suddenly I realized something.

"Hey, Mr. Bartender, what's your name?" I asked. I had completely forgotten to ask.  
>"It's Riku."<br>"I'm Sora."  
>"I know. You've told me a few times", Riku laughed.<br>"Oh… well, it's nice to meet you, Riku."  
>"Likewise."<p>

Rule #1:

Mr. Right will call _you_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! I'll love you forever!_

_~Lumeton_


	2. Rule 2

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 2**

"He didn't call."

That was all I needed to say for Riku to set a drink in front of me. A week of waiting by the phone, biting my nails – which, by now, were so short they _hurt_ – and I had finally decided to give up. Vexen wasn't going to call. Therefore, here I was again, sitting beside the bar in Wonderland and in the worst mood ever.

"I thought he was just busy or something, and that he would call eventually", I whined. Riku lifted the left corner of his mouth into a quick smile.  
>"Yeah, that's what people usually think", Riku nodded. "You didn't call him at all then?"<br>"I did. It was so embarrassing, but I was so angry so I picked up the phone, called him and said: 'I just wanted to inform you, that if you were thinking about calling me, don't'", I confessed.  
>"And?"<br>"He just said with this really confused voice something like 'Okay?'. So I was just like 'Yeah, just wanted to tell you that. Bye then' and hung up. How embarrassing is _that_! He didn't even ask why, obviously he wasn't interested at _all_!" I told, banging my head against the glass of the bar.  
>"That is pretty embarrassing, if you don't mind my saying", Riku chuckled.<br>"Glad _you're_ having fun", I grumbled, quickly drowning my drink and asked for a refill, which Riku was glad to offer me.  
>"Be right back", Riku promised as someone called for him.<p>

I spun around on the bar stool, looking around the place. There were a lot more people than last time, probably since more and more people were hearing about Wonderland. The _thump thump thump_ of the music made me feel like dancing, and I desperately hoped someone would come ask me.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my head stood up, and my neck felt hot, giving me the feeling as if someone was staring at me. Looking around, my thoughts were confirmed.

A tall, handsome man with steel blue hair, was looking straight at me. He was standing in the corner, a drink in hand, in the company of a few other men, probably his friends. When he noticed me looking back at him, he grinned a bit and turned away.

"Saw something you like?" asked Riku as he returned to his previous spot in front of me. I spun around to look at him.  
>"Don't look immediately, but is that tall man in the corner <em>staring<em> at me?" I asked, suddenly excited. Maybe this week wouldn't be that bad after all!

Waiting for a moment before turning his eyes to look at the man I mentioned, Riku smiled.

"Yeah, Sora, I think he is. Wait… He's coming this way. _Ooh_, good luck", Riku grinned, and with a swish of his hair, he was gone to serve some other customer.

"Hey", a voice said behind me, before a hand set a half-empty glass beside my own. The same hand pointed at my drink. "Are you finished with that? Feel like dancing?"

I turned around to look at a set of blue bedroom eyes. The man, even though he wasn't very tall, towered over my small – abnormally so, in my opinion – body, looking down at me with a half-smile.

"Yeah, I'm finished with it!" I was quick to answer. The man raised an eyebrow, amused. I glanced at my glass, noticing it was nearly full. "Umm, yeah, it didn't really suit my tastes…" I mumbled, hoping Riku wasn't anywhere near me since I didn't want to offend him with the lie I just let out of my mouth.

"So, what about the dancing part?"  
>"Oh, yeah, let's do it! I mean, let's dance, that is, I'd love to!" I stuttered.<p>

Did I mention I get flustered easily?

The hottie took my hand into his large one, and gently pulled me onto my feet. He led me towards the writhing and grinding mass of bodies on the dance floor, before spinning me around and pulling me against his chest.

The man looked down at me, his eyes studying me, and that made me feel a bit awkward. I guess he noticed it, since he quickly glanced away, before returning his gaze to me, his eyes much less intense.

I lost myself in the music, in the alcohol running through my system, in the mysteriously handsome man whose hands held my waist in a strong grip and in the heat, the smell, the _feeling_ of the crowded dance floor. I shamelessly grinded my hips against the other's, slid my hands up his large chest and threw my head back, letting the man nibble on my neck. Wow, I really had drank more than I thought.

"Hey, what's your name?" I said close to his ear. I felt the rumble of his voice inside his chest against my own.  
>"Call me Zex."<br>"Sora."  
>"<em>Hmm, Sora<em>…"

The voice which he growled my name with made me shiver, and I sighed, hoping that maybe, at last, this might be it.

When I returned to the bar an hour later, I was exhausted, sweaty, but so very happy. I flung my body onto the stool. My drink had been cleared long ago, so I waved to Riku to get a new one. Or two.

"Don't you look ravished. Any luck?" Riku asked, tapping his neck meaningfully. I scrambled for a nearby empty glass and checked my reflection. A nice big hickey stared back at me from its spot on my neck. Blushing, I rubbed the spot, and felt it tingle.

"He asked – or more like begged – for my number", I said, grinning brightly, and might I say smugly too.

Riku's face fell, and the apologetic look he gave me wiped the grin from my face too.

"W-what is it?" I asked.  
>"You shouldn't get your hopes up with this one, Sora…" Riku started.<br>"Why not?"  
>"A guy who asks for your number instead of giving you his might just be weighing his options", Riku shrugged. I shook my head. "Well, I might be wrong… Anyway, did you talk much?"<br>"Not really. He told me to call him Zex", I said, giggling and taking the drink Riku handed over to me.  
>"Yeah, and that might be all he wants from you", Riku mumbled.<br>"What is?"  
>"Sex."<br>"I said Zex."  
>"I know you said that. Just keep in mind he might just want to get laid. Lemme tell you how it goes", Riku said, leaning towards me. "He'll call you, maybe already tomorrow. He'll ask you out, maybe for dinner and a movie, then after he has walked you back to your apartment, either you'll ask him in, or he'll ask if he can come in. You'll have great sex, and he'll be gone in the morning. The end. You'll never hear from him again."<p>

"You really think so?"  
>"I know so."<br>"But, like, you might be wrong, right?"  
>"I might. But I doubt it."<p>

I sat and pondered for a bit. It's true that Zex and I hadn't talked much. I had noticed his heated eyes roaming over my body more often than not. And the part where I said he begged for my number was a bit exaggerated. It was more like, he suggested it – '_What's your number?'_ - and I was glad to give it. But that didn't mean anything, right?

"It's not like that, Riku, I know it. We had a, hmm, a spark between us, chemistry", I reasoned.  
>"That's a bunch of crap. There's no such thing as chemistry. Either you're attracted to someone, or you aren't. It's that simple", Riku sighed, as if tired to explain it again.<br>"You're so depressing! Aren't bartenders supposed to, you know, cheer people up, listen to their love troubles, say 'mhmm' and smile kindly and such?" Sora whined. Riku chuckled.  
>"I'm a different type of bartender. The modern one who actually <em>prevents<em> people from having love troubles", Riku said smugly.  
>"Yeah, yeah", I sighed.<p>

Guess one week of waiting by the phone wasn't enough.

_Rule #2:_

_Instead of just taking your number, Mr Right will give you his._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, I'm back. I've had this chappie ready for quite a while but didn't have internet around me, so here it is now :)_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Love,  
>Lumeton <em>


	3. Rule 3

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 3**

I really felt like giggling. Like a schoolgirl! The evening had been great, almost perfect.

Zexion – yup, I knew his whole name now – like Riku had predicted, called me the next day. We decided to meet up that same evening. Zexion treated me for lunch, and then let me pick a movie at the cinema. I almost giggled when the man pretended to stretch his arms in order to slip his hand to lay on the back of my seat. In the end of the movie, I ended up snuggled against the man's side.

"So… you work at a bookstore?" I asked as we were walking towards my apartment, hand in hand. Zexion had insisted on walking me home. How gentlemanly!  
>"Yeah. I don't look like it?"<br>"Uh, no, I just… never would've guessed, I think", I said and nervously glanced at my feet.

"You know, I work with books too", I offered with a quick smile. His enthusiastic reaction was instant. Man, this guy really liked books.  
>"Really? An editor? Or maybe, you write? A novelist?" he enquired, his eyes twinkling. I blushed.<br>"No I… Well, I write blurbs for the back covers of romance novels…" I mumbled.  
>"You do?" Zexion asked, blinking. <em>Not what you expected<em>?

"Yeah, here", I said, pulling Zexion towards a 24-hour shop. I grabbed a book from a stand outside the store, flipped it so that it was back side up and pushed it into Zexion's hands. "I wrote that. On the back."

I studied Zexion as he read. The man was handsome, and had a body that looked well-cared for. Yeah, I could see myself snuggled in bed with him, my head against that chest, hmm, he must smell good…

Okay, hold on. Back up. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Zexion's eyebrows rose, and he turned to look at me, grinning a bit. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Somehow, it kind of suits you", Zexion said, smiling. "Wait here for a moment."

The man disappeared inside the store with the book, only to emerge back out after a few minutes, holding a bag with the shop's name on it. I could see the book in it through the see-through plastic bag.

"You can never have too many books, I think", Zexion said. I blushed as he slipped his hand into mine.

"This is me", I said after we had walked in silence for a while. We were standing in front of the apartment building I lived in. I shuffled nervously.

"Umm… So, I really enjoyed this – " I started.  
>"Since we've already grinded against each other and you let me give you a hickie, can I take it as an ok to kiss you?" Zexion asked. I blushed and nodded.<p>

He leaned in slowly, as if scared I'd run away. He cupped my cheeks with his cool hands and pressed his lips gently against mine. And after that first initial contact, there was nothing gentle about the kiss.

Zexion bit my lip, making me gasp from the slight pain. He used the chance to slip his tongue inside my mouth. _Sneaky_.

But, despite the roughness, I couldn't help but sink into him. My knees gave up, but his strong hand around my waist prevented me from falling. His mouth was insistent, devouring me, and I could only whimper helplessly. It was great, it felt good, and I could feel heat pooling into my stomach.

Zexion pulled away slowly, and chuckled as I followed his lips, not wanting to end it yet.

"So, umm… Can I come up with you?" He asked, a bit breathlessly.

I blinked.

" – _for dinner and a movie, then after he has walked you back to your apartment, either you'll ask him in, or he'll ask if he can come in. You'll have great sex, and he'll be gone in the morning – "_

Riku was right. I didn't want to be played.

"Umm, I have an early start tomorrow, so maybe another time? C-call me, okay, uhh, bye!" I stuttered, opened the door to the lobby.

"W-wait, Sora, I – "

I didn't stop to listen. I ran up the stairs to the third floor and flung myself inside my apartment.

oOo

"I take it didn't go well?" Riku asked as I slumped onto the bar chair two days after the date with Zexion.

"You were so right", I sighed. Riku started immediately making a drink for me.  
>"I know. I usually am", Riku shrugged. I sighed again. So much for my hopes of getting a word of comfort from him. An <em>'It's okay. You'll find someone'<em> or _'Don't worry, plenty of fish in the sea_' would be welcomed.

"But he was so perfect!" I complained.  
>"You say that after meeting him twice?" Riku snorted. I ignored him, instead looking around.<p>

It was a quiet night. The music was slow and relaxing, and there were only a handful of people around. I was the only one sitting beside the bar, and Namine, the other bartender of Wonderland was busy fiddling with her phone. Riku set a drink in front of me, holding another in his own hands.

"Let's get you drunk, shall we?" He asked, nudging the drink towards me. I took it. "To your romantic failures!"

I rolled my eyes but followed Riku's example as the man lifted his own drink to his lips, tipped his head back and downed the reddish liquid. I felt it burn down my throat.

"Riku, no drinking at work!" Namine snapped, and Riku grinned at her.  
>"He forced me to", he defended, pointing at me.<br>"Did no – _nnh_!" Riku covered my mouth with his hand. Namine huffed and turned back to her phone.

"Sora, hey", I heard someone saying behind me. I turned.

"Oh, h-hi, Dem…" I greeted, surprised.  
>"I saw you come in, so I decided to come say hi… How have you been?" Demyx asked, clearly uncomfortable.<br>"F-fine, and you?"  
>"Good…"<p>

The silence after that was so awkward I could have died.

"S-so, I guess, I'll see ya around?" Demyx shrugged.  
>"Yeah, later", I offered a smile and the man left. I stared after him, surprised.<p>

"Someone you knew?" Riku asked, having already made me two new drinks.  
>"Y-yeah… Demyx, I went out with him a few years ago."<br>"Why did you break up?"  
>"I don't know, he just… Never planned ahead. If I asked him out on the weekend, he'd have some kind of an excuse, always saying 'I'm not sure' or 'maybe'…" Shrugging, I took the drink Riku offered me. "I always felt like…"<p>

"Like he was keeping his schedule open in case something better came up?" Riku offered.

I stared at him. "Exactly!"

"Yeah. I've seen those. Someone who really likes you will want to keep you off the market. They'll occupy as much of your time as they can", Riku said.  
>"Hmm, you must have really dated a lot to know all this", I wondered, studying him. Since when did he look so utterly irresistible?<p>

"I'm a bartender. 'Nough said", he laughed.

I stared at the counter in front of me. Unknowingly I had drank three of those sinfully good drinks, and Riku was quick to replace the empty ones.

"Who's paying for all these!" I cried out. Riku laughed.

"That's a stupid question", he grinned, "you are, of course!"

I glared at him. Sneaky bastard.

"You're good. Really good…" I mumbled.

God. Riku really was handsome. How come I never saw him as a potential date? Was I blind? Or just plain stupid?

"Hey, _Riikuu_, when are you getting off?" I purred, tugging at a strand of his hair as he leaned forward to hear me.  
>"In ten minutes, why?" He asked, starting to clear away my empty glasses. Wow. When did I drink all those?<br>"I was thinking", I giggled, "if you'd want me to show you my bedroom?"

Riku rolled his eyes, swatting at my hand that was trying to play with his hair. He ended up tying it in a ponytail. I pouted.

"You're drunk", Riku sighed.  
>"So?" I really didn't see what it had to do with anything.<br>"So I don't do drunks. They talk too much. No, _you_ talk too much."  
>"You'll just have to make sure my mouth has other things to do", I grinned. I think I was doing a pretty good job seducing him.<p>

"Nami? I'm leaving early", Riku said to the girl who nodded absently.

_Wait a minute_, I thought, _it worked?_

"So you're coming?" I asked, grinning widely.  
>"You're too drunk to get home by yourself. But I'm not coming anywhere near your bedroom…"<br>"Fine, we can do it anywhere you want", I offered. Riku ignored me.  
>"I'll drop you home, make sure you get in, and then I'm <em>leaving<em>. I've got better things to do than entertaining drunks…" He sighed.

"You've got pretty hair, Riku", I complimented. Riku facepalmed.  
>"Wait here, I'll go change."<br>"Can I come watch?"  
>"No!"<p>

_Rule #3:_

_Mr. Right will make date plans in advance._


	4. Rule 4

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 4**

Riku had asked Namine, the other bartender, to keep an eye on me. I just knew it! Why else would the girl continuously sneak glances at me? I was totally able to care for myself, and besides, Riku would be gone for only a minute! What did he take me for, a damsel in distress?

"I'll be _fine_ without a nanny!" I hissed at Namine, and the girl chuckled, not commenting anything. I scowled, grumbling something incoherent under my breath. I was pretty sure I was saying 'tch, blondes', but then again, I wasn't too sure.

And could Riku even be called blonde? Where the fuck was his hair dye bought from anyway? Who the hell sold silver hair dye? No, who the hell _bought _silver hair dye? Or maybe it was natural… Or graying early? Or maybe it was some weird shit, kinda like Benjamin Button, aging backwards or something…

While pondering on the wonders of Riku's hair, I noticed someone sit beside me, ordering a drink that sounded like 'La grurbl pompom'. Or maybe I heard wrong. The man was tall and had long silver hair. Riku?

But then he tucked his hair behind his ear.

"You're not Riku!" I cried out. The man looked at me, startled.  
>"Wow, really?" he grumbled. I shook off his mean-sounding voice, and decided he could help me.<br>"Where do you buy your hair dye from?" I asked.  
>"The fuck…"<br>"I haven't hear of that place… maybe you can take me there?" I giggled, waggling my eyebrows. Good one! The man sighed.  
>"Look, kid, I'm not interested, ok?" he said, shaking his head.<p>

I pouted. It seemed like suddenly no one found me attractive.  
>"You sure? You wanna dance?" I wasn't ready to give up just yet. Maybe he was just shy…? Ok, yeah, probably not.<br>"I _said_ – "

"Leave the poor guy alone, Sora. Does the alcohol affect your gaydar? He's obviously not gay…" Riku said, seemingly appearing from nowhere. The _other_ silverette glanced at Riku in silent thanks.  
>"Oh. <em>Oh<em>, Riku, I missed you!" I squealed, crushing the man in a hug. Riku sighed, prying my wandering hands off him.

He was looking good, dressed in a pair of tight-fitting jeans and an equally tight black shirt, with a leather jacket on top of it. I didn't try to hide the fact I was checking him out.  
>"Ok, I promise never to get you drunk again. And wipe that drool off your face, because I'm off-limits, got it?" Riku sighed, grabbing my upper-arm and lifting me up.<p>

"Ow, Riku, that hurts!" I complained.  
>"Yeah? Then maybe it'll clear your head a bit, 'cause I'm tired of your drunken flirting…"<br>"You're just playing hard to get. I know", I said, winking. Riku sighed.

"Listen, Sora, and listen well. If a guy says he isn't interested, believe him. He's not having a hard time, he's not playing hard to get, he just isn't into you. Got it, Sora?" Riku growled out, squeezing my hand tighter when he noticed that my mind started drifting.

"Yes, yes, I got it, _geez_!" I said, pouting. Riku stared at me for a while, before dragging me out behind him. I shook his hand angrily off my arm and stomped towards my home, with Riku silently trailing behind me.

I was grateful for what Riku had done for me, his tips had been useful and I had saved myself from a lot of heartache with them. But did he _really_ have to be so negative, so straight-forward?

Besides, wasn't it my own problem if I wanted to hurt myself chasing after love the way I did? Maybe I was a masochist, but at least I was a lot closer to finding true love than Riku would ever be with that attitude. It was like he enjoyed crushing my dreams, stomping on them just to prove a point.

By the time we had almost reached my apartment building, the cool evening air had cleared my head a bit. I tilted my head back, breathing in the smell of the night. One thing I loved about living in the city was the _feel_ of it. There was always excitement in the air, I could just _smell _it. Like something huge was about to happen.

I sighed happily, pulling my keys out from my pocket. Just as I was about to enter the lobby of the building, I remembered the silent man standing behind me. I turned around, glaring at him.

"You gonna get home ok?" Riku asked. I swallowed the mean words I was about to let out of my mouth.  
>"Yeah. Thanks for walking me", I said, nodded, and turned to leave.<p>

"Hey Sora?"

I turned back around. All this turning was making me dizzy…

"Yeah?"  
>"Well I… Maybe I was a bit too hard on you. I didn't mean to sound so, well…" Riku started, stuffing his hands in his pockets and frowning, as if he was having a hard time getting the words out.<br>"Asshole-y?" I offered. Riku grinned.  
>"You could say that. But you can't deny I wasn't right though. What I meant is that if a guy really likes you, he wouldn't even think of playing hard to get. He'd grab you and tie you to his bed, or something, so he wouldn't have to be afraid of you meeting anyone else. He would do <em>anything<em> to make sure you wouldn't find love anywhere else", Riku said smiling gently. Okay, umm…creepy much?

Thinking about what he said again, I thought he was actually being kinda sweet, in his own, Riku-like way. I smiled back at him.  
>"I guess that's true. Umm, thanks…or something?" I grinned.<p>

After changing phone numbers – Riku strongly emphasized that it was for emergency _only_ – I climbed up the stairs to my apartment.

I shed my clothes once I got inside, too tired to care where they landed. I thought about taking a shower to wash the smell of _bar_ off my body, but my exhausted mind didn't agree with me on that. So, I fell onto my bed, grabbing my phone to set the alarm.

A text message blinked onto the screen.

'_Wanna meet up?'_

Rule #4:

If he says he isn't into you, he really isn't.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok, yeah, i know it's short and I know it took long. Here's the story._

_I just had these big ass exams that practically determine my whole life, so I was studying like mad. My dog died of cancer a few weeks ago, so that's taken a lot of my time too. Plus, I just finished moving. Chaos with a capital C in the new house, ugh..._

_And I had to make this short, since I don't have much time, and I just wanted you all to know I'm not dead or summin..._

_I'll try to be back soon with more... bear with me, my situation will get better in a few weeks and I'll update more, promise!_

_Love,_  
><em>Lumeton<em>

_Ps. If anyone is still out there reading this, pls review xD_


	5. Rule 5

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 5**

"Lemme get straight to the point, Sora. I was really mean to you last time, and I want to apologize…"

"You already did, listen, it's no big deal –"

"Let me finish. "

I frowned. I really didn't want to keep talking about this.

"Fine, I'm listening", I sighed.

"I think I love you."

I almost choked on the coffee I was sipping on. Excuse me, what?

"And you're telling this to me now? Why! That's too random", I huffed as the coughing fit passed.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I was thinking about it the other day and it just came to me like _bam_. I love you. I think I loved you from the beginning."

"Cloud…" I sighed, taking the time to sip on my coffee to sort my thoughts. "You say you loved me from the beginning, but apparently you didn't love me enough to let me into your life? I don't even know where you live, Cloud, and we dated for five months! I don't know any of your friends, I haven't met your family, and every time I asked about it, you got all awkward. I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused!"

Cloud sighed and started folding his napkin into something, and I remembered him telling me that he took origami glasses once for the heck of it.

A few minutes passed with me nervously sipping on my coffee and Cloud folding his napkin into a…swan? I studied the man in front of me.

It had been half a year since I had seen him last, and he hadn't changed much. His spiky hair still rivaled my own, and he apparently still had the emo style thing going on. I'll never forget what a pain it was to take all those belts off…

"Are you seeing anyone?" Cloud asked suddenly, not lifting his eyes from the paper napking. The swan was gone and he was trying to straighten the paper.

Zexion's smiling face flashed in my mind, and I frowned from anger and sadness. The bastard never called.

"Not right now, no", I answered. Cloud didn't say anything, just started folding something else. I felt like taking the napkin from him and ripping it apart. Wasn't he supposed to be talking to me?

"Then…would you go out with me? On a date", Cloud asked, "Let's start over. As friends, and then you can decide whether you want more."

"Cloud, I don't…" I started, pausing to study him.

There was sincerity in his eyes.

"Hold on, I gotta, uh, use the men's room…" I mumbled out and slipped towards the back of the café, hiding behind a corner so Cloud couldn't see me. I flipped open my cell and searched for Riku's number.

It rang so long that I was already going to give up, before I heard a clicking sound and some ruffling.

"_Hello?_"

I frowned; Riku's voice sounded oddly breathy.

"Hey, Riku? It's me, Sora", I said nervously.

"_Oh, hey, what's up?_" Riku asked. "_Did I ask you to stop?"_

I was quiet for a while, before I realized he wasn't speaking to me. His voice had sounded a bit muffled, and I guessed he must have covered the phone with his hand. I could hear voices in the background, figuring he was hanging out with friends.

"Eh, nothing much. Listen, I need your help, see, there's this guy…" I started, and proceeded to tell him a quick summary of the situation with Cloud.

"_Are you serious? You called me for that? Didn't I say emergencies only? – Yeah, a bit more_…"

"This _is_ an emergency!" I hissed.

"_God, you are so annoying – no, not you, just keep moving your hips_."

"Excuse me?"

"_Not you! Look, if you never meet his friends or family, doesn't it seem like you're being kept a secret? Maybe he doesn't believe you have a future together, or maybe he isn't really single? If you've never been to his place, you might want to find out if he's living with someone already – Hmm, that's good_."

I could have sworn Riku had just _moaned_. How peculiar…

"Riku, are you…are you having _sex_?" I cried out, a little too loudly since the people in the table nearest to me gave me odd looks. I immediately lowered my voice. "You are, aren't you?"

Now that I thought about it, the voices in the background sounded like lustful moans…

"_Aaaah – Riku!_"

I 'eep'ed and quickly hung up.

"How could… How could someone…at a time like that!" I mumbled to myself, my face completely flushed and my heart hammering in my chest. I pocketed my phone and patted my cheeks to hopefully get rid of some of the blush, before making my way back towards Cloud.

Cloud noticed me immediately. A shy, hopeful smile spread onto his lips, and my heart skipped a beat, making the decision for me. I sat down at the table.

"Okay", I nodded, not entirely in control of my mouth.  
>"Okay?" Cloud repeated, a confused look on his face.<br>"I'll go on a date with you. Right now", I said.  
>"Right… Right now?" Cloud asked, already getting up.<br>"Yes."

Cloud smiled. He dug into his pocket, throwing a crumpled bill on the table and grabbed my hand.

"Come on then! I know the perfect place!"

oOo

And he sure did. Two hours later I found myself sugar high like never before, hanging onto Cloud's arm as we exited Moogle's, the brand new, absolutely _amazing_ candy shop – no, more like _candlyland_. The store was offering free bags of samples as an opening gift, and I exploited that shamelessly. I'm a sucker for anything sweet.

"Had fun?" Cloud asked, smiling gently.

"Loads!" I giggled. "You're sneaky, Cloudy. You planned this, didn't you? To get me sugar high so that you could use it against me and lure me into bed?"

Cloud grinned. "Damn, you figured me out", he said, but then shook his head. "Nah. I thought about you immediately when I saw the ad for Moogle's in the newspaper. I just wanted to take you there, to have fun."

I blushed, hugging my new moogle-plushie that Cloud had gotten me. "I'm…glad you took me there. I had fun!"

"Hey, you have anything else planned for this evening?" Cloud asked, stopping suddenly.

"No, I'm free, why?" I asked. Cloud pointed at his left. I turned to see a movie theater.

"Wanna catch a movie?"

I grinned and nodded.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in the back row of an almost empty theater, about to see a film that I had never even heard of.

And I soon got to see why.

It was awful. The acting was horrible and the plot not worth mentioning – if there even was one. I was bored out of my mind.

And that kinda brought other things to my mind.

Like how close Cloud was, and the way his knee was casually touching mine. He hadn't done the clichéd 'I'm-pretending-to-stretch-while-placing-my-hand-on-the-back-of-the-seat-so-you-won't-notice-I'm-actually-trying-to-get-close-to-you' move, but he was leaning his elbow onto the arm of the seat, our shoulders touching gently.

I looked up as I heard a quiet snicker. Cloud was watching the movie, probably laughing at how absolutely idiotic it was. He was pretty cute with that twinkle in his eyes. And the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips only to disappear back into his mouth a second later made me want to follow it with my own…

Before I knew it, a had flung myself onto the lap of a pleasantly surprised blond. As if on a silent agreement, Cloud's hands immediately found my hips to hold me in place as we both dove into a kiss.

With five months of earlier dating, we easily slipped into a familiar tune. There was no awkward bumping noses or teeth clanking together, it was so easy, so _natural_. I knew what he liked, and he knew what I liked – which he proved my nibbling on my sensitive ear. I moaned and grinded my hips down against his.

"Fuu_uuck_!" Cloud hissed and I giggled, framing his face with my hands as I pulled him into another kiss. I nibbled on his lower lip, before letting his probing tongue slip past my lips, welcoming it into my mouth. I heard him sigh when I arched my body into his, and one of his hands slid up my back to my neck, to hold me in place while my mouth was thoroughly ravished.

"Cloud…" I whimpered in bliss when Cloud parted to take a breath, leaving hot kisses on my neck.

"I love you, Sora. I want to be with you", he whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"You do?" I asked, not sure if I was asking about him loving me or him wanting to be with me. Maybe both.

"I do. I really do", he said, holding me tight, turning his face to look me in the eyes. "After all, what would a cloud be without a sky."

We grinned at each other.

"Well, what would it be, mister Cheesy?"

"Miserable", Cloud grinned, and I giggled. I pinched his cheeks.

"You are _so_ cute!"

"I know. Want to...come over to my place?"

Rule #5:

Mr Right will invite you into his life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok, yeah, lotsa SoraCloud action... And there will be more in the next chappie, I think, maybe... So, sorry if it's not your thing :(_

_So yeah, been a while since I updated, so I poured all my love into this! Or something like that, so, I hope you like it._

_Actually, the plans I had for this (and the next) chapter were completely different, but suddenly Sora decided to stop obeying me. Cloud chose Sora's side, so it was two against one really, the bastards... Picking on poor little me... So, thanks to them, my original plan went down the gutter. Oh well._

_EnOuGh (-artistic,eh?) of my rambling! I'll go back to my own planet now._

**_Until next time!_**

_Love, Lumeton ~_

_p.s. DO NOT review... ( I'll see if I can get more reviews with reverse psychology - or whatever it's called, I don't SPEAK English in my daily life so stop LOOKING at me like that! Grr! Dx )_

_Yup, that's enough Pepsi for me..._


	6. Rule 6

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 6**

I slowly blinked my eyes open. The sun peeked through the curtains, aiming its rays straight into my eyes, as if it did it on purpose. I turned my back on the window, pulling the blanket up above my head, hoping to catch a bit more sleep. I was exhausted.

A delicious smell wafted into the room, and my empty tummy told me to get up. Grumbling, I did as it told me to, my tummy grumbling right back at me. I looked around the room, but as my clothes weren't where I left them last night, I just wrapped the white blanket around my naked body like a toga before making my way to the kitchen, pouting at the sharp pain in my backside. That man really went all out.

But the pain was _so_ worth it.

Arriving to the kitchen doorway, I leaned my bony shoulder against the door frame, watching that amazing ass while its owner worked wonders in the kitchen. It amazed me how the blonde's behind could look that great in a normal pair of loose college pants. My staring was interrupted when the man moved to get something from the fridge, and the kitchen table blocked my view. My eyes traveled upwards the half-naked body, admiring the broad, muscular back of the tall blonde.

I had always had a thing for men with broad shoulders. My dad's shoulders were never very broad, and mine were as narrow as a girl's, so it somehow fascinated me. It just made me want to run my nails down it. I sighed dreamily and decided it was time to announce my presence.

"Cloud", I said and waited for Cloud's blonde head to turn my way. I smiled at him. "Good morning."

Cloud smiled back. "Morning, Sora. You hungry?"  
>"Starving", I was quick to answer.<p>

I made my way towards the kitchen counter and hopped to sit on it, while Cloud went to wash and dry his hands. He came to me, leaning his hands against the counter so I was trapped between them and bumping his forehead gently against mine.

"Sleep well?" He asked, kissing my brow.  
>"Like a baby", I grinned, adding, "All thanks to you."<p>

Cloud chuckled. My head was nearly in the same height as his since I was sitting on the counter, so he didn't have to bend down that much as he leaned in to kiss me. I hummed happily, and Cloud, encouraged, slid one of his hands up my thigh and under the blanket.

I gasped against the blond's lips, and felt Cloud smile. I wrapped my naked legs around his waist to bring him closer, gasping against his ear as he leaned down to lay kisses on my neck.

"R-really, Cloud? In the kitchen?" I asked, panting as I tried to prevent my mind from going blank. "Do you – _hmm_ – have any idea how many times we did it last night? I'm exhausted…"

"Mm, poor baby", came the response that was anything but heartfelt.

"You're a monster, C-Cloud! I really – _hah_ – really…really forgot what I was about to say", I whimpered. "No, Cloud, I can't take anymore…"

"Yes you can, Sora."

"_Hmm_!"

This man was going to be the death of me someday.

oOo

I giggled as I lied on the blanket on the kitchen floor, Cloud, who was lying beside me, feeding me waffles covered in syrup and whipped cream.

"Good?" He asked.  
>"Orgasmic", I answered, grinning cheekily. "But you know, you've been feeding me all kinds of delicious things – stop grinning, I'm <em>not<em> talking about that! – over the past two months. I'm going to get fat."  
>"You'd be cute. Besides, you already have these chubby cheeks…" Cloud said, pinching my left cheek. I huffed and swatted his had away.<br>"Leave my cheeks out of this!" I warned and the blond laughed.

It was already two months since me and Cloud got back together, and I hadn't regretted it. Cloud had done his best to correct all the mistakes he made before. He wasn't perfect – who is? – and there were still things I didn't know about him, but he did his best. And that was ok. I was happy.

Yeah, Riku had been right about all the others I had dated, but I'm sure he was wrong with Cloud, even though he still warned me regularly, telling me to keep my guard up. But Riku didn't know everything. He didn't know Cloud like I did.

"Sora?" Cloud smiled, turning my chin towards him so that he could press his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Cloud."

Riku didn't know we were in love with each other.

oOo

"Cloud, come on, we're gonna be late. The reservation's at 7!" I sighed, waiting for my boyfriend of now 3 months to get ready.

It was Cloud's 25th birthday. I had made a reservation in a nice, but not too fancy restaurant called Port Royal. We both liked to keep things relaxed, so getting all dressed up and going to a fancy restaurant wasn't our thing. I always thought that keeping things intimate was more romantic.

3 months, and everything was great. Cloud was a dream. Just a few days ago we had had a serious talk about our future, and we got as far as thinking about getting married and adopting one day. But first things first, I still hadn't met the parents, and he hadn't met mine, so we were – or, well, _I_ _was_ – planning on inviting them all for dinner next weekend at Cloud's, because his place was much bigger and neater than mine. I just had to find the right time to tell Cloud about my plans.

"So, how do I look?" Cloud asked as he appeared in the hall, this time, surprisingly, _not_ completely dressed in black. He had a midnight blue shirt and jeans, and a black dress jacket.

"Wow, Cloud, you look great!" I said, admiring the beautiful sight before me. "You don't think we should just stay home? As much as I love your clothes, I like the way you look without them better…"

"Don't worry, I'm still planning on letting you take these off. Now let's go," Cloud laughed.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Cloud frowned.

"I thought I told everyone I was busy today…" he mumbled as I went to open the door. I hadn't even gotten it open all the way when the people behind it already pushed their way in.

"Cloud, my dear! Happy birthday!" A middle-aged woman said, making her way towards Cloud. A blond man followed after the woman.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here? I thought I told you I had plans for tonight", Cloud said, clearly troubled.

"Oh, don't be silly, of course we had to see our little boy on his birthday!" Cloud's mom said. "Where's… Ah, there you are, sweetheart. See, Tifa and I picked a present for you."

"T-Tifa?" Cloud stuttered, and now I'm sure I saw panic in his eyes.

A pretty, dark-haired girl stepped inside after Cloud's dad. She was holding a small present.

"Hey, Cloud", she said, smiling, and pushed a stray lock of her long hair behind her ear, blushing a bit.

Cloud didn't say anything, just opened and closed his mouth, over and over again, like a fish out of water.

I cleared my throat, as apparently no one remembered I was in the room. I wasn't prepared to meet the parents until next weekend, but, hey, at least it would be over with.

"Oh, who is this young man?" Cloud's mom asked, offering me a friendly smile. It took Cloud a moment to realize what his mother was talking about.

"Oh, right, um, Sora, meet my parents. Mom, dad, this is Sora. He's… a friend of mine."

I stared at Cloud, not believing my ears. Two days ago we were planning on having a family together, and now I'm introduced as a _friend_? I understood that he must've been nervous, but this was ridiculous! And he wouldn't even meet my eyes.

The girl called Tifa was the first to react. She offered me her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Tifa. Cloud's fiance."

My pain-filled eyes met Cloud's equally troubled ones. A second after that I was out the still open door.

oOo

After four hours of walking around town and crying my eyes out – that felt like they were filled with sand now – I found myself sliding onto a bar chair in Wonderland.

"Well hey there, stranger. Haven't seen you in a while. Been that busy?" Riku asked, his trademark grin in place. I shrugged. Riku frowned. "You ok? You didn't have a fight with Cloud, did you?"

"I guess you could say that. We were supposed to have a romantic evening, but I just stormed out", I said, my voice sounding so hoarse that we both cringed.

"Did he run after you?" Riku asked, fixing me a drink. I nodded. "Well, that's a good sign then."

"He has a fiance, Riku."

Riku was silent.

"Look, I didn't come here to ask for pity or to hear you say you told me so, so – " I started.  
>"Sora, I would never…in a situation like this. That… That's just horrible, Sora. That sick bastard. And I really thought this was the one for you", Riku interrupted.<p>

"So did I", I sighed. "Just… I just wanna get drunk."

Riku obeyed the silent command and replaced the blue drink he had previously made with something a bit more…well, more. The liquid burned its way down my throat.

"I love him, Riku."

Riku paused, staring at me.

"Well… That certainly makes things a bit complicated", he finally said.

"Aren't you gonna say something like '_There's no such thing as love_'?" I asked, surprised.

Riku shrugged. "I don't believe in love, but obviously you do. So it means something to you."

My phone buzzed quietly in my pocket and I dug it out, staring at the name flashing on the screen.

"Is it him?" Riku asked.

I nodded.

"25 missed calls", I told Riku. "And 11 texts."

"He's…persistent", Riku said.

"Should I answer him?" I asked.  
>"Do you want to talk to him?" Riku countered.<br>"Not really… He lied to me. That girl is his _fiance_! How _could_ he, Riku? You were right, he never changed!" I said, tears staining my cheeks. "What should I do…?"

"You should forget him. You can't date a guy that already has someone else", Riku said.

"But he…he texted me, he said Tifa's only a childhood friend, and their parents wanted them to marry… That he doesn't love her and that he'll leave her. That he only loves _me_", I sniffled.

"Shouldn't he have left her _before_ he got back together with you? If he can cheat or lie to someone else to be with you, who says he won't do it to you too?" Riku asked. He clearly looked troubled, like he didn't know if he should run away or try to comfort me.

My phone buzzed again.

"God, make it _stop_!" I cried out, the alcohol already affecting me. Riku grabbed the phone from my hand, pressing the green button.

"Stop it, Riku, what are you –" I started, but Riku gave me a look that made the drunk me 'eep'.

"Listen, you bastard… That's none of your business … Well, I'm holding his phone aren't I? … No, I'm not gonna, ugh, listen, he doesn't want to talk to you, do you hear me? So stop calling."

Hanging up, Riku gave me my phone back. I pouted at him.

"That should give him something to think about. He's probably gonna be waiting at your door when you get home." Riku grinned. "Now, let's get you drunk. You always getting your heart broken is so good for business."

Rule #6:

Don't date him if he's taken.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow... I've been fighting with my internet connection to get this up... Finally..._

_Yup well, were over halfway with this story, guys! :D So hang in there!_

_Leave lotsa reviews, ok? Thanks! _

_Love, Lumeton ~_

_*Swishes her cape and vanishes*_


	7. Rule 7

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 7**

How does one keep breathing after their heart has been shattered into a million pieces?

How can you continue to live when every inhale hurts and every exhale breaks something inside you?

When you can't seem to get enough air?

I curled up further on my bed, clutching at my chest. Was it actually normal to feel so much physical pain when no one had directly hurt your body?

Should I just accept my fate and sacrifice myself to the god of break-ups?

It had been a week since I stormed out of Cloud's apartment. I hadn't even picked up my stuff from his place yet. I was afraid I'd collapse if I met him.

And Cloud wouldn't let me recover in peace. He was flooding my voice mail, asking to meet, to talk to me. I had yet to decide which was more painful: seeing him or not seeing him. The worst thing was that even after a betrayal like that I couldn't stop loving him.

Pathetic.

During the whole week, I probably hadn't moved at all from the bed, except for going to the bathroom and getting something to nibble on, to quiet my rumbling tummy. I wondered if I was already developing bedsores.

I also found out that my so-called friends only liked the happy, cheerful me. They had been concerned at first, but had probably thought I'd just bounce back up like I always did. And when I didn't, they stopped contacting me. Or, well, I did get an occasional text of 'How you doing?', but I could've answered that I was on the verge of dying and they'd just reply 'Try to manage, ok?'.

And then there was Riku. He was the only one that called to check up on me, and he had even come by a couple of times to make sure I ate. Well, to be honest, every day, before his shift started, he'd drop off a pizza, or some Chinese or something. Riku's arrival was the only thing I looked forward to every day, even though he never stayed long.

Absolutely pathetic.

The doorbell rang and I slowly got up, part of me hoping it wasn't Cloud. But another, traitorous part wished it was.

I stood on my tiptoes to look through the peephole.

"Riku? What're you doing here this early?" I asked as I opened the door. I frowned. "Did you…come straight from work?"

Riku pushed his way past me, stepping in without waiting for an invite.

"Yeah, figured you weren't sleeping. I think it's time to get that sorry ass off yours out of bed and outside. Come on, get dressed. I'll take you to eat a liter of ice cream and then we'll go shopping, and make you one of the hottest sons of bitches out there. Cloud'll be sorry he betrayed you", Riku declared, and I was almost certain I saw a mad glint in his eyes.

"Take me to eat ice cream? Girly much?" I asked as I went to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Haha, not funny. Namine told me that would help."

I paused. _He's been going around asking how to help me with my heart-break_? I wondered, smiling affectionately. _He's a softy behind all those snarky comments_!

"Thanks, Riku. I really appreciate this", I said.

"Yeah yeah", Riku huffed. "Just get dressed."

I pulled my pajama top off and started taking off my pants too.

Riku let out a shriek.

"What's _wrong_ with you!" He cried out, shielding his eyes.

"We're both guys!"

"We're both _gay_!"

"You're bi!"

"I don't want to accidentally start checking out a friend! Ew, that's gross!" Riku complained.

I huffed and slammed the bedroom door closed.

oOo

"So what've you been up to today?" Riku asked as I took my usual seat at the bar of Wonderland a week or so later. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. Slept in, finished a few projects for work", I said. Riku leaned towards me, narrowing his eyes as he stared at me.

"You saw _him_ again last night, didn't you?" He asked, his voice low, like a father scolding a son.

I chose not to answer.

"Haven't you learned you anything? Booty call, Sora. That guy's just looking for a quick hook up every now and then, it will never get serious…"

"Who said I want it to get serious?" I challenged.

Riku paused.

"Wait… really? Sora, the most hopeless romantic the world's ever seen, sleeping around?" Riku asked, chuckling to himself. "No, but seriously, Sora. I don't like the sound of this guy. Even Cloud wa – "

"_Don't_ say his name", I hissed. I didn't want to think about the man. It sent a sharp pain through my chest.

Riku sighed.

"You miss him, don't you? This guy you're scre – ahem, _meeting up_ with every other night, he's just a way to get back at Clo – I mean, the white, candy floss like thing on the sky?"

It was my turn to sigh.

"I _know_ it's stupid! But the thought of him probably making wedding plans right now pisses me off! Why am I the only one hurting?" I grumbled, frustrated with Cloud, with my lousy love life, with Riku, but most of all with myself. "I think you might be right. There's no such thing as _Mr Right_, is there? I'll just die old, grumpy and alone."

"Don't say that. Mr Right's waiting for you somewhere, I'm sure. Maybe you just haven't noticed him yet. It's just a matter of time before you bump into him", Riku smiled.

It took some time before I believed my ears.

"Who are you and what kinda weird shit you've done to possess Riku's body?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, making Riku roll his.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is for me to say this lame shit to cheer you up? I try my best to be nice, and you completely ignore my efforts and –"

I interrupted his irritated tirade with a laugh.

"I appreciate it, Riku. Really I do. I can't begin to tell you how much help you've been", I smiled. Riku seemed uncomfortable. Was that a blush I saw?

"Aww, come here, Riku, I love you!" I joked and threw my arms over the bar towards him.

"Oh shut up and don't touch me, you little freak", Riku grumbled and shoved me away, the force of his push almost knocking me off my chair. I laughed, and could've sworn I saw Riku's lips twitch.

Despite being a mean, grumpy idiot, Riku sure knew how to be the sweetest person in the world sometimes.

"Don't ever change, Riku, okay?" I mumbled, smiling affectionately.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you", Riku said, sighing as he leaned closer to me. I patted his cheek.

"Nothing!" I grinned, catching the unsuspecting man in a tight hug.

oOo

"But I'm hungry!" I complained into the phone as I lied on my bed, randomly surfing on my laptop.

"_If you can't wait an hour until I get off work, you'll have to go eat dinner alone_."

I grumbled under my breath.

"But I wanna eat with you", I whined. "Besides, isn't it your night off? What are you doing there at day time anyway?"

"_We gotta restock with Nami_", Riku answered, and I heard him sigh. "_Okay, tell you what, come get me at six, I'll try to be ready by then_."

"Riku, my tummy loves you!" I squealed happily.

"_Yeah, yeah, tell your tummy that it wouldn't work between me and it since it doesn't have a hole I can fuck_", Riku said and hung up.

I chuckled, throwing my phone onto the bed.

Who would've guess that the Cloud incident would've brought me and Riku so close, that a month later we were practically joined at the hip? Under that cool surface, Riku was actually a sweet guy. And to top it all off, I was almost certain I was developing a crush on him.

I guess life was funny like that.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and noticed I still had some time to kill. Clicking around some random pages, I logged onto a chat I hadn't visited in ages. I had spent a lot of time there when I was younger, but most likely none of my old friends used it anymore.

That's why I was surprised when I saw someone online.

"Holy shit."

oOo

"_Why are you calling me, Sora? I'm not even late yet. I'll be outside in a minute_ – "

"Yeah, um, about that, Riku. Looks like I won't be able to go get that dinner with you. I ran into an old friend in a chat just now and we're meeting up tonight."

"_Oh..._"

"Sorry. Next time, okay?"

"_Yeah… Sure._"

Rule #7:

Mr. Right will want to see you during daytime too.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ahh, I've got HUGE exams next week. I've been reading 24/7 for the past three weeks, and I'm amazed I managed to squeeze this short little chappie out in the middle of it all. A week more and I'll make up for taking so long with this and Live and Learn._

_Wish me luck, k?_

_And leave lotsa reviews to cheer me up!_

_Love, Lumeton_


	8. Rule 8

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 8**

"So, what's so important that you can't wait until tonight? You and Leon were planning to come to Wonderland, weren't you?" Riku asked as he took a seat in front of me in a coffee shop near my apartment.

"It's not really something I can talk about with Leon there…" I mumbled, sliding the coffee I had ordered for Riku towards him.

"Thanks", Riku said, offering a quick smile, "so, trouble in paradise?"

"I… guess? You haven't noticed anything weird about him, have you?" I asked, pausing as Riku bent over to wipe off my hot chocolate moustache. "You're friends with him, has he talked to you about something that's bothering him?"

Leon had been a pretty good friend of mine when I was younger, but we hadn't been in touch since he moved to another city. After that one night when I'd stumbled across him on a chat we both had the urge to visit after years of not using it, I thought it must've been fate. We had met up, and hit it off instantly. A week later we had started dating.

I had introduced Leon and Riku, kind of feeling like I wanted to get Riku's approval. They had enjoyed each other's company too, and become friends, a fact I was very happy about. Riku's approval had meant more to me than I'd thought.

"No, he hasn't said anything. What's up?" Riku asked, sipping on his coffee and nudging his foot against mine.

"We, Leon and I… We don't talk anymore. For the past few weeks, he's been all quiet, like he's not interested in me anymore…" I whined.

"Uh oh", Riku murmured, grimacing.

"What? What's 'uh oh', what do you mean by 'uh oh'?" I asked quickly, my features pulling into a concerned frown.

"Silent treatment is _bad_, I mean, it's the king of all the signs that predict a break up", Riku said quietly, as if he didn't want to be the one telling it to me.

"But these past three months have been great! Are you sure he's not just, I dunno, PMSing?" I said, grinning despite the serious tone of our conversation. Riku's lips twitched upwards too.

"I think that emotionally he's already packed his bags and booked a flight to Singlesville", Riku said, "but I could be wrong. You should talk to him, maybe it's nothing, and he really is just, uh, PMSing."

"Yeah… But you're always right."

"There's always a first time for everything, isn't there?" Riku said, trying to cheer me up. His smile fell when he saw my shoulders slump. He flicked my nose with his forefinger. "Come on, it's not over yet! Who knows, maybe he's just bought you a huge present he doesn't want you to know about."

I smiled. I liked the way Riku never hesitated to tell me what he really thought, even if he knew I wouldn't like it. All my other friends always told me what they thought I wanted to hear. That's how I knew Riku was my best friend.

"_Riku_!" I squealed suddenly and slapped both my hands onto his cheeks. I rubbed his cheeks with my palms, squishing his face to a point he looked like a kissing fish.

"What is this, what's up with you? What are you doing _now_?" Riku sighed, his voice sounding a bit muffled. The man was already used to my antics.

"An impulse", I shrugged, grinning. I pinched his cheeks between my thumbs and forefingers, stretching them as far as they would go. "You have such _squeezable_ cheeks!"

"Are you done anytime soon?" Riku asked. "I'd like to get back to my coffee."

I left Riku's cheeks alone with parting slaps on both of them.

"Oh, by the way, I already told the waiter that you'd be paying", I informed.

oOo

_I'll come over at 6. We need to talk before going to Wonderland_.

To say the text message didn't have my insides twisting anxiously would be a lie. I read it again.

_We need to talk…_

That was _never_ good. Riku just might be right – again.

…_before going to Wonderland._

Did that mean we'd still be going to Wonderland after talking? Together or separately? As a couple or as friends? Or did it mean that the talking should happen before going to Wonderland because we wouldn't be going to Wonderland after talking?

Was I making any sense?

I decided to wear the outfit I had chosen for the night anyway. It was probably nothing, right? Maybe he wanted to introduce me to his parents and was just going to ask if it was okay? Or maybe 'talking' was a code for a quickie?

I swallowed loudly when I heard a knock on my door. For a moment, I thought about pretending I wasn't at home, but before I lost my nerve, I opened the door.

"Hey", Leon said, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He let his eyes sweep over my body. "You look nice."

I panicked at the small frown that flitted across his features after that. Oh no. Did that mean he felt sorry for me dressing up when we weren't going out at all?

"Thanks. Come in", I urged, congratulating myself for how calm I sounded. "Want anything? A beer?"

"Yeah, thanks", Leon nodded, making himself comfortable on my couch as I got a beer for him, and a glass of something a bit stronger for me.

I set his bottle on the coffee table, and after a moment of thinking, opted to sit on the armchair instead of beside Leon. Leon frowned at that. Did he guess I knew what he might be saying?

Leon thanked me for the beer but didn't touch it. I quickly downed my drink.

"So", I said, the nerves finally kicking in.

Leon didn't say anything. I shot up, excused myself and quickly went to get another drink. I had a feeling I'd need it.

"You wanted to… talk?" I asked as I returned to my seat.

"Yeah. I don't know how to start", Leon said, rubbing his palms together. During the time I had been dating Leon, I had learned to read the brooding man's feelings, but now I had no idea what was going through his head. Was he nervous or sad?

"Listen, umm", he started again. "You're a great person. You were a wonderful friend and you've been an awesome boyfriend. You know how much I like you, love you even. I just…"

Leon paused.

This didn't look good. There was nothing good that could have possibly come after that. It sounded like the 'it's not you, it's me'-speech.

"This isn't going to work", I blurted out, surprising even myself. Leon looked up at me.

"Work?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah, me and you. Us. I know you've noticed it too", I said.

Leon bit his lip and smiled sadly.

"I guess I was right after all. At first I thought it was just me. Now that I think about it, it's pretty obvious, you and Riku."

I frowned. What was Leon talking about?

"Me and Riku?" I asked, and my confusion must have shown on my face.

"Yeah, how you act around him. How you're always touching him, smiling at him. How you _look_ at him. The way you perk up when you see him. I always hoped you would be that happy about seeing me…"

"I _am_ happy about seeing you!" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. But not as happy as you are about seeing him. It's like you, everything about you, just, _longs_ for him", Leon said, that small sad smile back on his lips. "Haven't you noticed, Sora?"

I nibbled on my lip. Was that really how I acted?

"Can't say I have, really", I sighed.

We were silent for a long while, before Leon stood up.

"I guess we aren't going to Wonderland then", I laughed quietly to myself.

"Sora. I want you to know that I didn't regret anything. I don't regret dating you. I wouldn't trade the time I had with you for anything. I had fun with you", Leon said.

"Me too", I nodded, standing up as well. "I don't regret a thing."

Leon smiled and cupped my cheeks, pulling me into a soft, gentle kiss. I felt like crying but didn't.

"I love you, Sora", he said, caressing my cheek. "Take care of yourself. And call me sometime. Not… Not too soon, I need some time. But I'll always be there for you."

"Yeah", I whispered, reluctantly letting go of his shirt, which I had fisted tightly. "I'll…see you."

"Yeah, see you", Leon murmured, hugging me tightly before disappearing.

Had I just broken his heart?

oOo

I trudged inside Wonderland, before it was even opened. Only Riku and Namine were there, getting ready for the evening.

Namine jumped, clutching at her chest when I appeared from the corridor leading to the back door, the staff entrance.

"Really, Sora. I don't mind you coming in through there, but please, make some noise. I don't want to die young, which I will if you keep scaring me like that", Namine scolded. I smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"Sora?" I heard Riku call from the bar. "What are you doing here this early? Where's Leon?"

I leaned against the bar, shrugging.

"You were right. He came over today and we broke up. I'm sorry."

Riku frowned.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He asked.

"You were his friend. He… You might not see him as often anymore", I said.

"Don't worry about that. I can still hang out with Leon even if you two aren't together", Riku smiled.

There was no way I could tell Riku that Leon probably wouldn't want to hang out with Riku because he thought I loved him.

"Sora, I'm sorry", Riku sighed, patting my arm. "How are you feeling?"

"It's… funny", I mumbled. I didn't feel as crushed as I normally would. Sure, I felt sad but my chest didn't feel tight and I couldn't feel that burn behind my eyelids that would tell me I wanted to cry.

"Funny?" Riku asked, confused.

"No, nevermind. How do you think I'd be feeling?" I answered, a bit surprised by what I had said. I wanted to tell Riku that I really didn't feel that bad at all, so why wouldn't the words come out?

"Of course. Stupid question. Here, let me make you some coffee", Riku mumbled, a troubled look on his face, as he scrambled towards the coffee machine. "Go take a seat on the sofa."

I nodded, making my way towards the sofas where customers that arrived in groups usually sat and had drinks. I sat down, lifting my gaze to look at Riku.

Riku's hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, I rarely saw him hair down. The black dress shirt covered his broad shoulders and his skinny jeans hugged his narrow hips just right.

_How you _look_ at him_…

Did I really look at him differently?

I thought Leon had been acting differently the past few weeks, but what if it was all me? When I thought about it, I had been feeling like there was something between me and Leon, preventing us from getting close enough. I liked Leon, I really did, but I never found myself lost in his eyes or felt the need to touch him randomly or other stuff you were supposed to do when in love.

Maybe I hadn't really loved Leon after all?

But then there was Riku. I was _always_ touching him, calling him, wanting to meet up with him. Hell we almost always went to Wonderland with Leon on dates. I felt calm around Riku, I felt like myself.

"Here. It's really hot so don't burn yourself", Riku said, smiling as he brought over a steaming hot cup of coffee. Riku briefly caressed my hair as he sat down beside me. "Now, want to talk about it?"

The sudden tears made Riku's smile turn into a sad frown as he wrapped his arms around my violently trembling body. Riku murmured comforting nothings into my ear as I sobbed into his chest.

Maybe I couldn't fall for Leon because I already loved someone else?

Because I already loved Riku?

Rule #8:

Watch out for the silent treatment.


	9. Rule 9

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right**

**Chapter 9**

No matter how many times I tried to convince myself otherwise, it was true.

Utterly, totally true.

_Disgustingly_ true.

I was completely in love with Riku. My untouchable, gorgeous best friend who saw me as nothing but a friend. I was the biggest idiot on the planet.

Honestly, I felt like I was betraying him. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to me – well, in his own way – and offered me advice, and ungrateful little me went an fell in love with him.

And he doesn't even believe in love!

I sighed as I rolled onto my back, covering my eyes from the bright light with my arm. I was lying on the couch at Wonderland's staff's locker room, where Riku had taken me to calm down when I wouldn't stop crying – or drinking. He'd forced me to drink lots of coffee and sleep so that I'd sober up before he walked me home after his shift.

I so did _not_ deserve his kindness!

I must have fallen asleep – again – because next time I opened my eyes, it was to hear soft rustling in the corner of the room. I removed my arm, seeing a shirtless Riku. The man was putting on his casual clothes, and I quickly moved my lusty gaze from his broad, smooth back. _Sora, you traitor. You moron, you stupid, stupid boy_, I thought to myself, squeezing my eyes shut.

After a few minutes, I felt the sofa dip. A warm hand shook my shoulder gently.

"Sora? Feel any better?" Riku asked. I opened my eyes, slowly sitting up. Riku's hand slid from my shoulder to my hair, ruffling it softly.  
>"Not really", I muttered.<br>"Didn't think so. Feel tired?"  
>"Not really…" I repeated, shrugging.<p>

Riku sighed, leaning forward until my forehead was against his chest and his nose in my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Sora, I really am", Riku said, sincerity dripping from his voice. "You really don't deserve all this. It's not fair that a nice guy like you can't find a decent man. I really thought it would work out this time. And you were so happy…"

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"He is out there, you know. Someday you'll just wake up and _bam_, he's there. Your Mr Right will come", Riku assured, playing with the small hairs at the nape of my neck. It felt nice, and I snuggled closer to him for more attention.

"Yeah… He just took a wrong turn, got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions," I growled, making Riku laugh. I felt his chest rumble and it hit me again.

Riku wasn't mine to hug as much as I wanted to. I wouldn't be able to snuggle against his chest like this whenever I wanted to, and feel his laugh against my cheek. Riku wasn't mine, and he never would be.

"When he finally arrives, I'll be there to kick his ass and ask him what took him so long", Riku promised.

_But Mr Right won't be you?_

"So don't worry, Sora. I'm here. I'll always be your friend."

_I don't want to be your friend._

"Are you crying?"

I shook my head even though my cheeks were wet. I clutched at my chest, the pang in my heart almost unbearable.

"Come on, Sora, don't cry, it'll be alright!" Riku said, his voice almost desperate as he rubbed my trembling back.

We were quiet for quite a while, Riku absently rubbing my back, and me sobbing quietly. I clutched at Riku tightly, planning on getting the most out of the situation – I probably wouldn't find myself in Riku's arms anytime soon again.

"Hey, Sora," Riku said, getting my attention. "You want me to comfort you?"

It took a while to understand what he had said. Did he mean…?

"What? You _are_ comforting me?" I asked pulling back to look at his face.  
>"No, I mean. I could be your rebound. Better me than some nameless guy, right?" Riku shrugged. "Besides, I haven't gotten laid for a while, and I was gonna find someone anyway. Two birds with one stone, right? And I don't have to worry about if the guy or girl is clean."<p>

Why was he doing this to me? Could he not see how my whole body yearned for him?

I couldn't do it to myself. I wouldn't. The pain would kill me afterwards, when we'd go back to being friends, maybe friends with benefits. But that wasn't enough for me! I knew all this…

Then why did I find myself agreeing?

oOo

"Hey, I've never actually been _in_ your apartment before", I pointed out as Riku opened the door for us and I stepped in a decent-sized, neat apartment.

The living room was quite spacious and the kitchen was separated from it with a kitchen island. A small hallway lead to what I assumed were a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Nice," I nodded and Riku smiled. "Bigger than mine."

"Want something to eat? I'm starving", Riku asked as he strode to the kitchen. I took a seat on a barstool beside the island.

"Sure", I shrugged.

I watched Riku work as he prepared some leftovers for us. I was nervous. Were we really gonna do it? What if, in the fits of pleasure, I accidentally said something stupid? Like, 'Riku, I love you' or 'please marry me'?

The sound of Riku's soft humming brought me back to reality.

"Hey, I know that song! Um, Sanctuary, right?" I declared.  
>"Yeah, I'm surprised. Not many know it," Riku said.<br>"An ex once took me to a concert where they sang it," I told, taking the plate of food Riku offered me.  
>"An ex? Which one?"<br>"You haven't heard about this one yet. His name was Axel," I said and shoveled food into my mouth as Riku took a seat beside me.

"Hmm… You sure have had a lot of guys," Riku wondered, chuckling.  
>"Yeah. Axel was great. He was so romantic, kept calling me, cooked me dinner – though he did always burn it. He was a good listener too. I honestly thought I had hit a jackpot, but then… somehow it just ended. Just like that. We weren't really even together for that long," I explained, shrugging as I sipped on the coke Riku had set in front of me.<p>

Riku made a thoughtful sound.  
>"Sounds like a neophiliac. Probably loved the novelty of you. In other words, I think he was a player," he said, as if talking to himself. I briefly wondered if watching people and figuring out their motives in relationships was a hobby of his.<p>

"You should start giving dating advice in a women's magazine", I nodded, grinning as Riku looked at me, surprised.  
>"Maybe I should", he laughed.<p>

As I finished eating, Riku pushed our plates away and pulled my chair closer until we were sitting face to face, his knees touching mine. He set both his hands on my thighs and leaned closer.

"So… You have anything you don't like?" Riku asked, talking like he was having a business meeting. _My god, he really does do this a lot_... "I think we need to set some rules. All the 'I can't' and 'don't do that' really turn me off."

I gulped and shook my head.  
>"No, there's… there's nothing."<br>"You sure? Kissing's okay? Blowjobs and rimming? All fine?" Riku asked and I nodded shakily. "Okie-dokie, then…"

Riku leaned over to kiss me, and it was like fireworks. The rush of emotion almost knocked me over as I desperately clutched his shirt, not wanting to ever part from him. With a thumb on my chin, Riku gently pried my mouth open, slipping his tongue between my lips.

It was Riku's tongue in my mouth. Riku's hands on my waist. Riku's lips on mine, Riku, Riku, _Riku_!

Riku's kiss screamed experience, and even though I could honestly say I had a lot of experience myself, I felt like an awkward teen.

With a gentle suck on Riku's bottom lip, I reluctantly pulled back a bit – _coming after just a kiss would so not be cool_ –, licking my lips as I tried to hold on to the taste of Riku. Riku smiled at me, pecking my lips softly.

"Hmm, that was nice…" Riku hummed.  
>"R-really?" I squeaked happily. Riku had enjoyed kissing me?<br>"Mm… Yeah."

I shivered as Riku leaned forward to kiss me again. This very sensual side of Riku was new to me, and it made me crazy. The man's voice had dropped from a sexy and flirty baritone to a sultry, velvety rumble of bass. His eyes had darkened from striking aquamarine to lustful teal.

The man was the embodiment of _sex_.

And there was no way this sex-god was ever going to be mine. Common, plain me did _not_ suit Riku, and there was no way Riku would ever see me as a good friend. He was doing this out of pity. This would be the last time this ever happened.

And _oh my god I was making out with Riku_!

"Wanna move over to the bedroom?" Riku asked, his warm, minty breath hitting my lips. I nodded stiffly, not completely sure what he had said. Riku stood, taking my hand in his own big one and pulling me gently towards his bedroom.

"This is where the magic happens," Riku chuckled as I looked around.

The room was very…Riku. It was clean and simple, with a brand new laptop on the desk and some art on the walls. I saw a half-empty tube of lube on the bedside table and a pack of condoms, a few empty condom-wrappers beside it.

_I really am just one of many_, I thought, feeling dizzy as I thought just how many people Riku must have fucked on that innocent looking, neatly made bed.

I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind and Riku kissed my neck. He chuckled.  
>"You're so compact," he laughed.<br>"I am _not_ small!" I huffed, my temper flaring for a second, burning through my nervousness.  
>"Sure, sure," Riku murmured, laying more kisses on my neck.<p>

"W-wait, Riku," I said suddenly, turning around and looking at him. "Don't you want me to shower first?" I _did_ shower before leaving home but still…  
>"No need to," Riku mumbled.<p>

I blushed. I must have smelled bad – like smoke and alcohol, especially when compared to the fresh soapy smell of Riku, who – I knew – always showered at Wonderland before leaving. I told this to Riku.

"You smell _fine_, Sora, stop worrying," Riku laughed quietly.

Okay, it was time to shut up…

Riku gently steered me backwards, lowering me onto the bed. He pulled his shirt off, muscles flexing, before gracefully climbing on me. He set his long legs on both sides of my waist leaning down to kiss me.

I sighed into the kiss. I could feel his hands ghosting down my sides until they reached the hem of my shirt. He slipped his hands under the fabric and slid them up my chest. I lifted my hands above my head so he could take the shirt off.

I pressed my burning body against his, feeling his naked chest against mine. Riku's kisses ventured lower, and my hands slid into his silky hair. The kiss Riku laid on my abdomen made my muscles twitch and I laughed nervously. Riku smiled up at me, before starting to work at getting my pants off.

I lifted my hips to help his as he slid my jeans down my legs, throwing them somewhere behind him. I had already started to wiggle out of my boxers, and he generously helped me with them.

Caressing my thighs, Riku lowered his head to kiss my member, before taking it into his mouth. I had no idea how loud I was, and I didn't really want to know, so I did my best to ignore the mewls my traitorous mouth let out. His tongue danced against my tip, and it made my back arch up as my hands tugged on Riku's hair, clumsily trying to pull the hair tie that kept his hair on a ponytail off.

Suddenly Riku slid back up, studying my face.

"You okay?" Riku asked as he reached over me towards the condoms and lube. I nodded numbly – all I could think about was that mouth-watering dip between his collarbones. Deciding that the best way to resist temptation was to give in to it, I leaned up to kiss his clavicle. Riku let out a surprised gasp, and I congratulated myself for finding a sensitive spot on his body.

Pecking me on the lips, Riku leaned back to sit on his knees. My eyes were drawn to the sexy v-line of his hips that lead into his jeans – which he was currently removing. Riku kicked his trousers off, along with his boxer-briefs.

_Holy shit, that's the most beautiful cock I've ever seen_! I thought, mouth parting in wonder.

It started from a bed of trimmed silver curls and the shaft was straight, leading to a slightly pink mushroom head. It wasn't overly huge, but still big, _just how I liked them_. Riku leaned down against me, his member nestling against mine. I could feel how hot it was against my quivering abdomen.

"I _knew_ you were hiding a lewd little body under those clothes," Riku murmured into my ear, making my hips buck against his. "You want me?"

My moan must've sufficed as an answer, for Riku chuckled and lifted himself to sit up again, after rubbing his hips against mine. He smiled at me as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

I panicked at that. This was really happening, and _god_ I loved him, and I just couldn't let him see my face. He'd know. He'd see it in my expression, that to me it wasn't just a fuck, or I'd stupidly let it all out of my mouth.

I quickly flipped onto my stomach, and Riku paused.

"Well, okay then…" He mumbled.

I felt his slick, cool fingers at my entrance, and he carefully pushed one in. I thought about reminding him I wasn't exactly a virgin, but decided not to. The gentleness he showed towards me was alluring.

Riku placed his free hand on my hip.  
>"Lift your hips", he whispered as he guided my hips while I got onto my hands and knees. Pushing another finger past my ring of muscles, he reached around to tenderly caress my leaking erection.<p>

I pushed back onto his fingers, letting him know I was ready for more. The third finger made me hiss at the familiar pain, and Riku started to slowly stroke me. I blushed at the slick noise that drifted into my ears as Riku moved his fingers inside me. I could feel Riku leaning over me, his erection nudging against the back of my thigh.

"Hear that, Sora?" Riku hummed. "Doesn't it turn you on?"

_It's your voice that's turning me on_.

I whimpered impatiently, and Riku pulled his fingers out of me, lining himself up against my entrance. He slowly pushed in, my back bowing into an arch at the feeling of being filled.

"_H-hah_…"

Riku rubbed my hips with one hand, the other still gently squeezing my member as he waited for me to stop clenching around him.

_Riku's inside me._

I pushed back experimentally, and my hips unconsciously continued the movement as the pleasure rippled up my spine. Riku didn't move, letting me fuck myself on his _beautiful, beautiful cock._

"_P-please_…"

Riku chuckled, grabbing onto my hips tightly and pulling me sharply back, burying himself inside me in a swift movement.

"_Naah!_"

I could hear his quiet sighs of pleasure over the slapping of skin against skin. His fingers where surely going to leave bruises on my hips, but I couldn't care less. The pleasure nearly blinded me as he pounded into just the right spot.

"_M-more! Yes!_"

My legs trembled and my arms gave out, making me crash into the bed, shoulders against the mattress and ass in the air. I briefly wondered how sore I was going to be, but the thought quickly left my mind as I was slammed into again. The pillow muffled my shouts of pleasure.

"_R-r_…"

No. I would not say his name. Riku didn't say mine, I wouldn't say his. We were just fucking, no feelings attached…

Yeah, right.

There _were _feelings attached, _my_ feelings. I _loved_ the man I was having casual sex with, the man pounding into me like I was just one of his fuck buddies.

I felt the tear roll onto my check, and before I knew it, I was sobbing. I kept pushing back against Riku in case he misunderstood my reason for crying, and thought he was hurting me.

I'm not sure what Riku thought made me cry, but he wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me back against his chest. His hair tickled my shoulders, and I could hear his moans beside my ear as we tumbled over the edge together…

"_Oh!_"

My body kept convulsing for quite a while after my orgasm, and when I finally came down from the high, I could feel Riku lying on me. His weight had pushed me down onto my stomach, and he was panting lightly against my shoulder blade.

"Was it good?" Riku asked, as if he didn't know he had just driven me to the brink of madness and back.  
>"What are you asking…" I mumbled, completely spent. "Wasn't…good… <em>Mind-blowing<em>."

I could feel Riku smile against my back and I allowed myself to enjoy the calm, lazy moment, just lying with Riku.

It'd be over soon enough anyway.

Rule #9:

If it seems too good to be true, it is.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh my, only one more chapter left D:_

_But hey, you're all proud of me, right right? Word count was about 3k!_

_Leave me lotsa reviews, k? I'll love you forever :D_

_Lumeton_


	10. Rule 10 - Final

**10 Rules for Finding Mr Right  
><strong>

**Chapter 10 - Final**

I started missing Riku's weight on me immediately after he rolled over to lie on his back beside me. I wanted to cuddle with him, exchange loving after-sex kisses with him, hell, I just wanted to _touch_ him.

But I knew we had already fallen back into the friend zone. Now, we were just Sora and his best friend Riku again, and though it sounded so innocent when put like that, the slippery wetness of the lube inside me and the used condom in the trashcan twisted it into something dirty, something forbidden.

I had been right when I suspected that I'd only feel worse if I did it with him. I wanted to be brave and selfless enough to act like those sad and tragic heroes of the romance novels I loved so much, who said they'd be happy to just be close to the one they loved even though they knew they could never have them.

Maybe there was something wrong with me, or maybe people like that only existed in books and movies, but the one thing I knew was that when I would finally step out of Riku's apartment, I would never see Riku again. Just looking at him now made me want to throw up from pure sadness, and then suffocate in my own vomit.

What a way to die.

I had to disappear, maybe go back to Destiny Islands. I could spend a year or so visiting my parents and relatives, and take a vacation from dating. Then I could come back, and by then Riku would have probably forgot about me. I would avoid Wonderland for the rest of my life and Riku and I would never cross paths again.

Sounded like a plan.

Riku let out a sigh beside me, covering his eyes with his hands and making a troubled face.

Ha. His expression looked just like mine must have looked.

"You regret it," I stated, smiling bitterly.  
>"No. No, I… I thought I would," Riku said, frowning.<p>

Regret. Did _I_ regret it? Funny enough, I didn't regret it either. I felt worse now than I did before, yes, but even if I got my hands on a magical time rewinding tool thingy, I'm not so sure I'd use it. If this didn't happen, I'd always be thinking what it would have been like, right?

"I'm sorry I cried," I whispered. Riku rolled onto his side, using his arm as a pillow.  
>"It's fine. You were with Leon for a long time, I can't imagine what it would feel like to get dumped like that," Riku said.<p>

Oh my god, Leon. I totally forgot about him. Of course Riku would think he's the reason I was crying.

I really am a jerk, breaking up with someone who obviously loved me, then jumping in bed with some other guy the _very same evening_, and not even thinking about him at all. Who did that? _Me, obviously_, my traitorous mind whispered.

"I didn't cry because of Leon."

Wait.

Who said that? 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't me. Did I lose the filter that separated the things I wanted to say from the things that should stay inside my head somewhere in the middle of having sex? What should I answer if Riku asked me to clarify?

_Oh, just thought about my favourite grandma that died last spring_.

Ew, during sex?

_I just don't know, I've been having these mood swings_…

What are you, pregnant?

_It just felt so _good.

Wow, right, are you an idiot?

I sighed and bit my lip as I watched Riku search my face for something. Here it comes.

"Well, then, why did you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. When Riku looked at me like that, there was no way I wouldn't spill the truth.

"Because I'm in love with someone."

Who the fudgecakes is remote controlling my mouth?

"Someone… who's not Leon?" Riku asked, and I could feel his eyes boring holes into me. I guess he got his answer from the way I flinched, because his next question was "Who?"

To tell or not to tell, that is the question. If I didn't tell him, I'd just leave and go visit Destiny Islands so that I'd never see Riku again. If I told him, he'd yell at me, kick me out, and I'd still leave for Destiny Islands and never see him again.

So what's the difference? Sure, telling him meant I'd have to suffer through his rejection, but at least he'd maybe feel even a little bad when I disappeared, knowing he's why I left.

Wow. Aren't I a good friend.

"Sora?" I heard him say and opened my eyes. He was looking at me expectantly, before reaching out to stroke my cheek. "You're crying."

Was I?

"I'm sorry," I sniffled. "I'm so, so sorry!"  
>"Hey, why are you apologizing?" Riku asked. I hid my face, pushing the heels of my hands against my eyes until I saw stars. "Sora, come on, look at me! It can't be that bad. Hey."<p>

I could feel it coming, bursting up my throat and out of my mouth like a nasty vomit, but I was powerless against it. I couldn't stop myself from uttering:

"You. It's you." I let out a sob and added as an afterthought: "I'm sorry."

Riku froze. I didn't dare remove my hands from my face to peek at him, I was too afraid to move, let alone even _breathe_. 'Get out,' Riku would say. 'Don't ever come near me again.'

I heard Riku sigh, and the bed shifted as the silverette moved. For a while, it was so quiet I could hear my ears ring.

"Get out", Riku said. "Get out and never come back."

"B-but Riku – "

"What did you think would happen? I'd fling myself in your arms and screamed that I loved you too? Just get out."

I scrambled to get up and find my clothes, sobbing, while repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" over and over again like a mantra. Riku said nothing, just stared at me with ice-cold eyes, as if saying "Why are you still here?"

I ran out the door, and was never seen again.

Okay, so that's not what actually happened, but I was prepared for it, my muscles tensed as I prepared to fling myself off the bed.

So, I heard Riku sigh, and the bed shifted as the silverette moved. For a while, it was so quiet I could hear my ears ring.

"Hey", I heard Riku say as he laid a hand on my trembling shoulder. "Look at me, Sora."

I waited a while before obeying, carefully looking into Riku's smiling eyes.

"Say it again. Properly", Riku ordered, making me gulp.  
>"I love you, Riku", I whispered.<p>

"I have been waiting to hear that since you were in high school."

Wanna repeat that?

"Eh-wha-aee?" I spluttered. Riku smiled at the ridiculous noise I made.

"When you were in high school, you hung out with a boy called Tidus", Riku told. I stared at him. "Didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, but h-how…"

"Ti is my little brother. I saw you a lot at our house", Riku grinned.  
>"B-brother? A-at your house? But I never saw you!" I cried, appalled.<br>"Sure you did. I was the weird nerdy brother who wouldn't do anything with his life? Big glasses, cropped hair, always with a black hoodie? Didn't really like to socialize, but you were always nice to me", Riku said, smiling bitterly at the memory.

"Oh yeah, you always had a hood over your eyes, no wonder I couldn't recognize you!" I laughed, but became serious fast. "But why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

Riku sighed, shuffling his feet under the blanket, brushing my legs with his toes.

"I didn't want you to remember me as the pathetic and weird older brother of your old friend. The wall between my room and Tidus' was really thin so I always heard you joking and laughing. I started to really like you. I knew you were gay, but I myself hadn't told anyone I swung both ways, and I knew I looked awful so I never dared to ask you out."

I bit my lip, trying to stop the smile from spreading on my face. Riku was so cute!

"Oh Riku, I don't care how you looked then _or_ how you look now", I smiled, snuggling against Riku's cool chest. Riku pet my hair for a while.

"Then you appeared in Wonderland after so long and I immediately remembered why I liked you so much. And I started liking you ever more after that."

"Riku!" I squealed.  
>"But I also have something else to confess…"<p>

oOo

Un-_fucking_-believable!

What a _jerk_!

What an absolute _asshole_!

To think I had been on cloud 9 million when I heard that my unrequited love wasn't unrequited.

And then _bam_.

I slammed the door to Riku's apartment and sat down in the hallway. I just had to get away from _that prick_.

Turns out Riku's friendly advice wasn't all that friendly.

"_I really don't know anything about any rules for finding the one. I made them up to get you to break up with whoever you were seeing_", he had said.

He had been manipulating me all this time.

Zexion had asked Riku for advice after asking me out, and Riku had _told_ him to do exactly like he told me he probably would. _That's why_ I freaked out when everything seemed to go just as Riku predicted.

And that's not all. When Zexion came to ask Riku about why it went wrong, Riku had told him I didn't want to see him.

And Cloud! He'd answered my phone and told him I had just used him to try to make my _real_ boyfriend jealous.

But the thing that hurt me the most was that he'd talked with Leon. Leon hadn't wanted to break up with me. He was acting weird, because he was nervous. He wanted me to move in with him.

To think Riku would just _manipulate _me into thinking Leon was leaving me – so that I would leave him first.

He did all this, and why?

Because…

_Oh_.

"_I once said that people would do anything to keep the one they love to themselves_", Riku had said before I stormed out of his apartment.

It was a weird way to show love, but I guess it was one.

"_I just wanted time to make you fall for me, but _everyone_ kept on ruining that_!"

And despite all this, it didn't really change the fact that I still loved Riku. Even if I cleared all the misunderstandings with Zexion, Cloud, Leon and who knows who else, I wouldn't want any of them. I only wanted Riku.

If my quest for finding Mr Right ended like this, that was okay.

I had finally found him.

I lifted my hand to knock on Riku's door.

Rule #10:  
>Forget I ever said anything. You're doing just fine.<p>

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's done. Didn't see that coming, did you?_

_Wow, suffered through an AWFUL writer's block. This has been lying around with just a few paragraphs missing._

_Ending stories always makes me go all emotional! Goodbye bartender Riku! Good bye sucker-for-romance Sora! I'll miss you guys..._

_I thought the ending here was deliciously between "that's so _annoying!_ You didn't finish it!__" and "Well, I can live with that", just like in Flight Cancelled._

_I'm so tired I'm probably gonna end this here. Been sick on and off for a month now and it really tires me out. So, leave a review, won't you, dear?_

_Thanks for sticking with me until the end! Love you lots!  
>-Lumeton<em>


End file.
